Book Sign Up
Book Title by Author (your name here) # Battle Hymn of the tiger mother by Amy chua (Abi Sutherland) APPROVED # Your Two-Year-Old by Louise Bates Ames & Frances L. Ilg (Jordyn Davis) APPROVED # The Secret to Happy Families by Bruce Felier (Brady Beard) APPROVED # How to Really Parent your child by Ross Campbell: (Colette Bramblett) APPROVED #Raising Happiness: 10 Simple Steps for More Joyful Kids and Happier Parents by Christine Carter (Kailey Charon) APPROVED #Tech Savvy Parenting by Brian Housman (Jacob Poletek) APPROVED #What to Expect the First year by Heidi Murkoff (Mykah Davis) APPROVED #The Whole-Brain Child by Daniel J. Siegel (Jennifer Kennedy) APPROVED # How to Talk So Kids Will Listen & Listen So Kids Will Talk by Adele Faber and Elaine Mazlish (Molly Hood) APPROVED #To Train Up a Child by Michael & Debi Pearl (Alice Wang) APPROVED #123 Magic for Kids by Thomas W. Phelen (Madeline Smith) APPROVED #Teen- proofing- fostering responsible decision making in your teenager by John Rosemond (Allie Piszczek) APPROVED #Beyond the Sling: A Real-Life Guide to Raising Confident, Loving Children the Attachment Parenting Way by Mayim Bialik (Olivia Davis) APPROVED #Parenting with Love and Logic by Foster W. Cline (Sarah Jenkins) APPROVED #Keeping your Child in Mind by Claudia M. Gold (Jordan Cazenave) APPROVED #TAG, You're It! by Kathleen Kimball-Baker (Kelsey Przybyla) APPROVED #Walking on Eggshells: Navigating the Delicate Relationship Between Adult Children and Parents by Jane Isay (Tara Hardeman) #The Five Love Languages of Children by Gary Chapman and Ross Campbell (Bethany Gower) APPROVED #Autism With HEART: A Guide for Parents with Newly Diagnosed Kids by Katherine Kanaaneh (Madeline Welch) APPROVED #The transition to parenthood By Jay Blesky (Jaclyn Sturgeon) - See Dr. Harrist #The Connected Child: Bring hope and healing to your adopted family by Karyn B. Purvis/ David Cross/ Wendy Lyons Sunshine (Bri Sands) ' APPROVED' #Peaceful Parent, Happy Kids: How to Stop Yelling and Start Connecting by Dr. Laura Markham (Emma Whiddon) ' APPROVED' #The "Me, Me, Me" Epidemic by Amy McCready (Alex Blair) APPROVED #How to Talk so Little Kids Will Listen: A Survival Guide to Life with Children Ages 2-7 by Joanna Faber and Julia King (Kiera Bolay) APPROVED #The Strong-Willed Child by Dr. James Dobson (Ivy McPherson) APPROVED #Sh*tty Mom: The Parenting Guide for the Rest of Us by Laurie Kilmartin, Karen Moline, Alicia Ybarbo, & Mary Ann Zoellner (Cera Grewell) APPROVED #Raising Grateful Kids in an Entitles World: How One Family Learned that Saying No Can Lead to Life's Biggest Yes by Kristen Welch (Hadley Walters) APPROVED #Anxiety Relief for Kids: On-the-Spot Strategies to Help Your Child Overcome Worry, Panic, and Avoidance by Bridget Flynn Walker PhD and Michael A. Tompkins PhD ABPP (Kailey Florida) APPROVED #The Explosive Child: A New Approach for Understanding and Parenting Easily Frustrated, Chronically Inflexible Children by Dr. Ross W Greene (Sami Lucas) APPROVED Category:Raising Grateful Kids in an Entitled World: How One Family Learned That Saying No Can Lead to Life's Biggest Yes by Kristen Welch (Hadley Walters)